


Tell Your Heart Beat Again

by LackofColor



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Abusive Marriage, Aggressive Harvey, Anger, Angst, Cheating, Coddling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fights, First Fanfic Ever!, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Harvey's an ass, Humor, Jealousy, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Restless Mike, parenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-03-02 01:02:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2794061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LackofColor/pseuds/LackofColor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey Specter can be a dick head at times, but you haven't seen him like this. Ever since Trevor had started living with Mike and Harvey their marriage is put to the test and as a show for the whole world to see.<br/>" Harvey Reginald Specter I love you, I truly do but this isn't working for the both of us. So for the sake of our future and happiness. All I want a divorce because I can't do this anymore, and you can get visitations with the twins whenever you like..."<br/>**</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Where Did We Begin?

**Author's Note:**

> First Fanfiction ever  
> I do not own Suits  
> Jaiden, Aidan, and Aileen are original characters  
> Enjoy

Mike was awake in the middle of the night trying to stop Aidan from crying and making a bottle for Jaiden. Mike couldn't contain the two babies because if one cries the other one cry too, if one sleeps the other one sleeps too. "Shh if you cry anymore, daddy will wake up and we don't want that do we?" Mike said reaching for the bottle before the babies could retrieve to their tears. As much as Mike needs sleep, he also doesn't want to wake up Harvey and the neighbors. 'I guess I'll just breastfeed you' Mike thought to himself. “I have an idea, why don't we just check on dada." The babies piercing tears began to subside as Mike walks closer towards the bedroom door. Harvey is usually not heavily asleep but considering the case they had to work on, it was fair enough. Mike slightly crouched down opening the bedroom door. “See daddy's fast asleep, why don't you two go to sleep also." The babies cooed giving in to Mikes soothing voice.  
After putting the twins back sleep. Mike had to go make breakfast considering he was awake all night long until morning caught up to him. "Ah...” Mike sighed letting the weight on him out. Mike took out a plate and fried up some sunny side up for Harvey with some bacon and two pieces of toast. Setting it on to Harvey's plate, Mike finished by cleaning up the kitchen, sweeping the floors. Although his eyes had grown too heavy to keep him up he still tried. Their huge apartment fill with so much space and love seemed reckless until Mike gave birth to the twins. Harvey whom was overjoyed but did little to help around made Mike's job hard and overplayed to be kept up with. Mike opens the door to their bedroom again to go wake Harvey up, but nearly blinding himself from the sun out of windows. "God Harvey! Can we get walls or curtains or anything for that matter!!? Stupid windows. Why do we have them anyways?" Mike groaned shielding his eyes from the bright light.  
"One, so you could wake up early Two. So the world knows what you look like when I got my cock lined up against your-" "AHH!! NEVER MIND. FORGET I ASKED" Mike says cutting off Harvey. “So, how are my two precious babies doing?" Harvey says reaching for his tie and pressing his lips against Mike’s, he dug deeper into the kiss making Mike moan a little."Their fine... fine Harvey, I just put them down to sleep now, drove me crazy all night. I really need to rest." Mike manages to get out in between kisses before Harvey pulls him back for more. Soon after the tears of awakening twins were heard breaking their kiss apart. "I got Harley...” “I got Eli...” They both said turning to leave the room before Harvey grips Mike by the arm sharing another passionate kiss by the doorway with Harvey tugging Mike back to the center of their bedroom deepening his craving to get Mike aroused. Harvey carried Mike on to the bed, nibbling at Mike’s neck. “Harvey, the twins.” Mike urged out during a moan as Harvey’s teeth sank into his sensitive neck spot.  
“They'll stop crying, so it’s ok.” Harvey replied reaching for his husbands sweats to slide it down; Mike finally gets some courage from the crying. “HARVEY! STOP!” sliding off under Harvey. They walk into the nursery with Harvey giving both babies a kiss. The crying proceeded. "SHH.SHH...You are a really cute baby you know that, you both are. I love you... I love you...” Mike says giving both a pinch on the cheek before settling Jaiden down on the baby swing, with Harvey rolls his eyes while Mike coddles the babies right beside him. "I'll be right back Harvey; I just need to get the formula can you please move the swings into the living room." Harvey checks the time before he answers him “Um I’ll be late for work! If I do that for you.” Harvey says stepping out of the room. “Oh... ok, don’t you want to at least eat breakfast before you leave.  
You know what never mind I’ll wrap it for you to go.” Mike says grabbing a To-go box that he had stole from a restaurant Harvey took him to for their “a minute and ten seconds of dating” Mike’s idea although Harvey wasn't on board with it. Dumping the now cold food, inside the box and closing it. “There you go, honey.” Mike says leaning in and kissing Harvey’s jaw line. “Did I tell you lately that I love you?” Harvey smiled. Mike also returns the hundred watt smile back to Harvey. “Is it me or are you in a good mood?” “Yes, I’m finally going to close this case once and for all.” Harvey says heading out the door. “Wish me good luck.” “You won’t need it, you’re the best closer. Mike says closing the door lightly after Harvey left. “Ok babies, I guess it just me and you.” Mike says lifting the swings and settling them down on the living room carpet right in front of the couch.  
He watched the babies cooed, playing with their little baby fingers. Aiden and Jaiden both have Harvey’s hazel eyes, Mike’s nose and huge chubby cheeks that seem to hold laughter serenity and happiness. The two identical twins always mirroring what the other one does. Mike especially found this adorable because they adapted it when Harvey searched in the twins eyes like crazy nut job, now they constantly mirror each other out of their own will. Harvey would laugh at this every time Mike told him. Mike was slightly dozing off irritating the twins because they wouldn't get to look into his eyes (Baby logic, no one understands.) So they do what they are good, first Aiden started to whimper and that’s when Mike knew... “No no, please don’t cry I’m sorry my lovelies but I’m just so tired.” The war against baby tears had begun.  
“Ok... ok... How about I tell you a joke? Everybody loves jokes right.” Mike begins and the babies start to coo. “What dance does the tissue make? The boogie dance.” Mike announced he shook his head knowing the twins probably have Harvey's sense of humor. None. The babies stared at Mike and proceeded to crying. “Ok... How about I talk to you about how I met Harvey. I’ll start from the good part.” The babies stop a bit their big hazel eyes focused and unblinking on Mike again. “So I walked into his office with a brief case full of weed... Ok actually this is inappropriate cover your ears so I can tell you.” The babies retrieve their tears. ‘What do I do? What do I do?’ Mike thought to himself, he picked up the baby swings setting them in front of the big windows with the city view. Aidan and Jaiden retrieve to their ear piercing cries. “What if I get you formulas, you must be starving.”  
Luckily for Mike he had made some formula before he went to go wake Harvey up. He left the room just for a bit while the twins were still crying he warmed up the formulas and returned back to the bedroom. He slouched over towards the twins slightly couching down to proceed giving them the formula.But the babies rudely refused. “How ‘bout I sing you a song? You both like songs.” Mike picked up Harvey’s kink guitar. Yes you read that right kink guitar that Harvey straps around his body he is naked and about to rock Mike’s world... enough about that. Mike sit on the edge of the double king size mattress while he focuses on the twins he strums the guitar a bit before going into the lyrics. “Stay with me, baby stay with me. Yea tonight don’t leave me alone. Walk with me... come and walk with me to the edge of all we've ever know...”  
Mike stops singing and puts the guitar down, thinking that it was over. Jaiden was screeching loud cries at the top of his lungs. Mike began to bleed the tears of all his pain and discomfort he wished Harvey was where because Aidan and Jaiden were calm around him, and Mike didn't understand why. His bloodshot eyes told the story of how tired he had been it wasn't just tears running out from his eyes it was also his hard work, sleepless nights. Mike had torn himself apart from the fact he hadn't brushed his hair, change his clothes in the last two weeks sleepless nights, and always faking it with Harvey, has the babies began to settle down Mike heard the doors unlatching and quickly rubbed away the tears and proceeded at out of the bedroom. When he finally reached the door to see Harvey picking up papers and putting them back down. “Harvey? What are you doing at home this early?” Mike said wrapping his arms around Harvey’s neck; Harvey kissed Mike on the cheek.  
“Oh I just forgot a file for your substitute and I need it down by tomorrow.” Mike eyes fell to the ground. “Oh, have you checked the bedroom oh and Harvey can you watch the twins while I get some water please.” “Sure thing and make it snappy.” Harvey says walking down the hallway to their bedroom. When Mike notices that Harvey isn't watching, he slips out the front door of the apartment and leaves Harvey alone to care for two restless babies. “Mike I found the files, so I’m going to leave.” Harvey says walking into the kitchen. “Mike? Mike?” Harvey notices the door and that Mike’s shoes were gone. “SHIT.” Harvey whispers to himself. He takes out his phone and calls Donna, “Hey, Donna its Harvey can you help me.” Donna got their in a jiffy. “Hi, I have to find Mike.” “Say no more just get out, I'll watch the Aidan and Jaiden.” Harvey runs out of the luxurious home and into the city.  
He runs around town and he stops every now and then at one of Mike’s favorite places to see if he’s been around. Harvey then remembers a place, not just any place a wonderland beach that is always empty at night time. Harvey runs and doesn't stop running until he gets there. “MIKE!!” he yells and from behind him a soft and rusty voice says “What is it, Harvey?” Harvey turns and tries to catch his breath. “I should be asking you that, I mean why did you leave?” Mike’s eyes travel to the ground “Mike?” Harvey says tilting Mike’s jaw up to meet with his eyes. “I was tired, sad, and angry at you Harvey, you weren't their when I was crying and you weren't there to help when I needed you, and when you walked in at nine thirty, I thought yes he’s finally going to help and I felt 2 million pounds being lifted off my shoulders,all of a sudden you spring up on me that you're going to leave and I feel trapped, those precious bundle of joy that I carried for nine months were a joy but I didn't know I was signing a contract that I’d be alone in this. I want to have sex. I want to cuddle with you. I want to know you’re there Harvey” Mike has tears streaming in his eyes again and Harvey wipes the tears away and pulls Mike close.  
“I'm sorry, love. I want to have sex too and you did push me away this morning just to go and coddling the twins and you stopped sleeping beside me so what I’m I suppose to do. I didn't know.” Harvey finishes. “Prove it.” Mike says. “Really Mike, really Mike. I run all the way from uptown to downtown-“Harvey is cut off by Mike’s lips on his and Mike’s nail tugging at his locks. Mike breaks the kiss “You talk too much, and aren't you suppose to be a hard-ass?” Mike says biting his lips. Harvey looks at the sky and Mike does too. “Look a shooting star.” Mike smiles. “No shit Sherlock I thought it was a glowing turd in the sky.” Harvey says nibbling at Mike’s neck. “Hey, that’s not nice Harvey. Anyways what did you wish for?” Harvey laughs and Mike sighs “I wished for another child, and you?” Mike gives him a look. “What?! I didn't wish for anything because you’re here now but what the hell!!! Unless we’re switching who fucks who I’m not having another child.” Harvey aggressively kisses Mike on the lips bruising every inch. “You talk too much,” and continues to kiss Mike until the kiss is slow, just like the first time.


	2. Surprise?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harvey got dinner planned for the night and surprise surprise there's Trevor... Trevor Evans. FYI he isn't there for long.

It was one of those days where the twins were over at Donna and Rachel's and Harvey was planning his surprise lunch for Mike knowing that Mike had gone to go get Aidan and Jaiden for the morning. Mike would be back almost too soon and Harvey was definitely not ready. He lit up the candles and rose petals that lead a track to their bedroom it was perfect. He had made some chocolate truffles, lasagna, lava cake, and tossed salad. The lights were dimmed one of Harvey's favorite record playing in the background. ' _Wait, why his he bringing the twins home when I've- fuck it we're still having sex.'_ Harvey thought to himself. Harvey took a step back and took a good look at the luxurious apartment he sighed ' _Tonight will be perfect.'_ There goes the bell piercing through the hollow apartment.

"Suprise- What the fuck?" 

"Hey Harvey." Mike said a little nervously while Trevor gestured a wave

Harvey took both carriages in not turning around while Harvey put the twin in the nursery room. Mike and Trevor had settled in while Trevor sat on the couch and Mike blew out the candles.

"Harvey sorry to ruin our plans but Trevor-" 

"Save it for my ass, how the hell can you bring a nut job into our sacred home where we nourish and raise our children and each other and when we also have plans tonight, not tomorrow, tonight. Why is he sitting on my couch?" Harvey growled staring at him not losing the contact that gave him power over both the men in the room.

"Harvey. He can hear you." 

"He has ears for a reason."

"Harvey, babe.. babe look at me for a sec." Mike says tilting Harvey's  jaw towards his face. 

"Um I know am screwed but look I found him outside and you know how it sometimes gets cold at night and he asked for my help so... Yea" Mike staring Harvey down with his puppy eyes. "Fine. But make sure his filthy-ness does not get near our babies, and me." Harvey says rolling his eyes back at the man standing in front of the white cushion bed/sofa. "Harvey look let me explain. I'm sorry, I just want you and Mike to forgive me for the night. I've put you both, through so much, and it seems like your doing just fine." "Fine you can stay the night and Mike whatever he sleeps in or sleeps on burn it and first thing in the morning make sure he gets the hell out of our house. You hear me." "Yea." Mike said in a low voice. ********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************* "Oh my god stop, I can't breathe." Mike laughed as Trevor sank his fingers into stomach. Suddenly the movement stopped with Harvey gripping onto Trevor's hand staring him down with his blood flow running North. Harvey was ready to snap.

" **I** **s it your job to ruin everybody's life or was that just a disease bestowed upon you!!? Get your hands off of my husband and Mike are you trying to god damn wake up the twins shut up or get the hell out!!!!"** Harvey yells finally letting go of  Trevor's wrist, and sauntering down the hall, walking into their bedroom. 

"He's just acting up, I'm going to go check up on him, sit tight whatever do whatever you want." 

"Oh thats .. yea I was just going to go out for walk. It's part of my rehab session like I told you." Trevor chuckled as he got up walking towards the door. Once Trevor left and Mike locked the door. He travelled to the nursery slowly knowing Harvey would be giving him  crap. Once he finally reached the nursery and saw Harvey lying on the ground holding Aidan up in the air and shaking him while he babbles  the baby's mouth covered with spit daring to drop on Harvey. He stands by the doorway And glances at his near and dear husband.

"Now, now baby,you can't let that drop on me." Harvey says reaching for the cloth next to him. "ab be ga boo boo fa hum." The baby babbled. "Yea that's right although I got this shirt for forty dollars, we still got to keep telling Mike its five hundred thousand. ( Who would have thought  he could be cheap -.- Mike's words not mine)  Hold your lip still.. Haha ha" Harvey chuckled while he wiped the spit and sat up. 

"Harvey umm uh you still angry babe?" Mike says stepping into the room.

"No, Mike, although Aidan is still awake, I need to put him down." Harvey says putting Aidan in the crib next to his sleeping brother. 

"Put him down!!! Like in take him to the doctor and put him down!! I'm not going to do that to my baby!!" Mike whines. 

Harvey rolls his eyes but doesn't say anything and leaves.Mike follows him to their bedroom to find Harvey standing in the middle of the room. 

 

Mike had removed his shirt and drops it in the baby hamper

"Mike what are you doing?" Harvey says eyeing the younger man

Mike walks towards Harvey holding his hand

"It's sexy time."

"Sexy time really Mike? Really?"

"Work with me here, trying to make it up to you." He says leading him out of the room, and in their kitchen island. 

"But seriously sexy time?"

"Fine, I'll go put a new shirt on, so we can forget about the baby oil." Mike finally says letting go of Harvey's hand

"Woah, I didn't refuse." Harvey says, whilst lifting the younger man on the counter.

Harvey stared at Mike only to find lust, Harvey leaned in kissing the younger man hard and heavy, bruising his lips. Mike moaned as Harvey teased his erect nipple Harvey liked to tease Mike, especially right on his collar bone Harvey bit down hard. "Harvey... Uh nnn please." Mike moans as Harvey works his sweet spot. Mike was already half hard, his heart almost seemed to pound out of his chest. "Mike just a few more." "Harvey.. I-I can't. Just fuck me already...I'll do anything just fuck me please." Mike snapped before realizing he shouldn't of said those words. " Anything?? I guess you'll just have to wait." Harvey said pumping Mike's shaft fast and hard. Mike couldn't resist the temptation, he grind his hips up to meet with Harvey strokes. "Harvey!! Please, I need Nnn Ahn!! " "What do you need Mike? My dick?" Mike nodded his head really fast.. " Why don't you try telling me what you want, Mike." Harvey said getting off of Mike, sauntering into the nursery, and returning with a bottle of baby oil. "You wanted something? Because if you don't say anything. I won't do anything..." Harvey said staring at Mike whom was completely out of breath. "Har-vey I-I want you inside of me" Mike stuttered taking a deep breath. "As you wish" Harvey said putting a generous amount of baby oil on his fingers. He slid two fingers in his hole scissoring Mike's rim. Mike's moans filled the air and without warning Harvey slammed his dick into Mike's hole making him scream and shake his head brutally. "Gah, Harvey its too much. So fucking full, too much I can't take it." Mike moaned his words disappearing as Harvey's thrusts quicken.. "You're doing good, Mike you're so tight." Harvey groans, clamping his teeth on Mike's nipple, some breast milk had squirted in his mouth and Harvey couldn't help but suck on it. Mike moaned louder, "Harvey, I'm coming. Will you let me come? For you?" "Yes, come. I want you to come for me.." Harvey breathed letting go of Mike's shaft and quickens his thrust and all Mike can see is white and soon enough the sight of Mike orgasm puts Harvey over the edge. Harvey had fill himself deep inside of Mike. "That was amazing. And you smell so nice." Mike murmured. " I know. I work hard you know. I'll go check on the twins while you clean up and then you can meet me in bed and cuddle with me all you want." Harvey says as he watches Mike break into a grin. Trevor didn't come back after that considering he was caught jerking himself off outside of Harvey and Mike's suite. Who knows what will happen to him when he tries to explain himself....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The problems actually start in chapter 4 so you'll have to be patient with me sorry the smut description is very bad but I'm learning so well there it is. Forgive me for the mistakes it was written on my phone. Well goodnight because its 1 am. I've been really busy so I apologize for this coming out late.


	3. Little Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike tells Trevor about past things about him and Harvey.

It was another late night the twins were sleeping soundly in their cribs for the first time and Mike thanked the heavens, Harvey was still working and it was just him and his old friend chatting up the night with their new lives, the moon was shinning through the window glistening on Mike and Harvey portrait. This was the first time Mike felt at ease without Harvey there trying to arouse him into greedy needy sex, before it turns into consensual rape as Mike would call it while they cuddled. 

"So how did you and Harvey end up together? I mean I know you have always liked him and stuff but shit, Mike. Twins. A Suite. A happy marriage I mean how good does it get for you? I don't believe this, the same Mike that smoked weed everyday, is now doing well, not even well, beyond and above well. You didn't hear this from me but for Harvey to do all this for you. He definitely fell head over heels for you. I'm happy for you. Pardon my french but can you turn down the heat in your sex life a bit. Some people like me need their beauty sleep. And aren't you suppose to be at work? I mean you are married to Harvey. And since when does he take it so easy on you? Mike I want details, answers and how you have this luxurious life. I can't believe you are letting me stay here before I go back to Los Angeles." Trevor asked babbling about Mike's new life. Mike chuckled siting up from the feather white couch, taking a sip from his drink.

"Well you sir are very lucky that I have eidetic memory and I mean I don't know it all happened when I was working in the file room. Harvey came to ask me if I needed anything and he was talking about how he would wait for me to finish. I did tell him that I would ride my bike home, Mike says while Trevor gets the chance to cut in "You and that stupid bike, Mike." Trevor adds before Mike could continue "Thank you, Trevor I feel the love. Well Harvey wasn't having none of that so he offered to take me home. I couldn't refuse in the end Harvey's driver Ray ended up driving me everywhere, I wasn't aloud to come to work with my bike anymore. I did approximately everything in my power to refuse him. Harvey didn't take no for answers. I already knew that of course," Mike stops to take another sip from his drink.

"Our relationship actually started when their was heavy thunderstorm that lasted for about three days and since Harvey's house was closer that was where I stayed." Mike finishes. "Oh Mike, c'mon tell me the good stuff, I mean at least more detail. We are both men here, let's talk and I mean go full out talk." Trevor says sitting up with his dark intentive brown eyes on Mike. "Ok, fine Trevor, you know how much I am afraid of thunderstorms..." Mike says under his breath. "Hoe don't do it." Trevor says chuckling. "I walked into his room and I told him that I was scared, and he refused, I told him I would sleep on the floor and he let me. Half an hour into my sleep and I couldn't take it anymore and I climbed onto the bed. Harvey tried to push me off with stifled moans but when I asked him what was wrong. 

He told me to go back into the guest room that the thunderstorm would soon be over..." Mike pauses to see Trevor with his mouth hanging low, Mike was going to reach for his drink but Trevor stops him. "Don't drink anymore I want to know everything." "Oh my goodness Trevor fine fine. I was scooching of the bed, and I didn't realize that the blanket was moving along with me until it was off the bed completely I turn around to tell Harvey that I was sorry only to find him with his hands on his dick, his face was all flushed." Mike stops only to catch his breath. "I asked him if it was because of me, and he said yes, just please. I ended up getting back in the bed with him." "Hoe don't do it.." Trevor says again burying his head in his hands. "I gave him a blowjob and we had sex, but not just any type of sex, I came seven times.. Trevor and every time I thought he was going to let up he didn't. We did it until he came inside me the eighth time." Mike finally finished. " Why'd you do it hoe? Hoe! Mike your a hoe! Micheal James Ross Specter is a hoe!! 1-800-choke that hoe!!" Trevor shouts at the top of his lungs but no one would hear him scream because the walls of the house were sound proof. Mike doesn't mind he just sits there on the couch laughing. "Proposal Mike,tell me about the proposal." 

"Ok, Ok, Donna had to tell me this, because Harvey didn't want to." Mike says drinking the entire portion of his drink.  
"I don't care. Just tell me."

"Harvey was sitting behind his desk staring at the small black box, spinning it back and forth. Harvey was too busy thinking about what if I said no. He opened the box staring at the silver ring a little longer. He stared at Donna and Rachel while they professed their love. Knowing they weren't paying much attention to him he got up picked up the box and began to pace back and forth. He kept talking to himself 'Will you marry me? ... No no no its all wrong?' Donna got the good parts out of him. He sat on the black couch then got back up again. 'Oh what I'm I going to do?'" Trevor holds his hand up in mid air to stop Mike from talking. 

"Where were you when all of this was happening?" Trevor asked. 

"I was here because Harvey hadn't come home in two days and I knew he was sleeping at the office and phone sex for those two days were not my favorite thing."

"See Mike, this is the same reason why you are a hoe. But go on."

"Harvey closed the box and set it back onto his desk. Donna watched Harvey retrace his steps back and forth, she hints a brow at Rachel, the both watch Harvey for five minutes before Rachel could ask 'what he was doing?' Donna smile giving Rachel a glimpse she told Rachel about showing her how she know everyone's secret. But we all know that what Harvey was doing wasn't a secret. She led Rachel towards Harvey's office but unluckily they are both stopped by Jessica, who asked them what they were doing. Donna she told her that 'Harvey was being stupid for the first time, so we they were just going to check up on him.' Jessica looks through the windows only to find Harvey on his knees and they think he is begging. 

Soon Louis joins them and he takes out his phone and takes pictures of Harvey on his phone which he used to blackmail Harvey with. They all entered his office quietly and Harvey was too busy, being careless to notice all of them. He asked the same question again 'Will you marry me? But what if he says no' Harvey was panicking as if walls were about to close up on him. The show was cut short when Donna told him I would say no if he kept acting like that. He panicked even more, he was starting to believe I didn't love him anymore. He kept asking Donna if I told her that I didn't love him anymore. Excuse me a second" Mike says getting out of his seat checking the time before walking towards the hall to now put the two babies in their swings that stayed in the living room, now that they were fully awake. 

"How do you even know they are awake when they are not crying?" Trevor asked to his astonishment as he had never seen Mike take care of kids before.

"I started keeping tabs on them." He says pushing the swings lightly while the two blonde twins laughed, giggled and babbled to each other. It was an awe moment for Mike.

"Well as I was saying, Louis reassured him that I hadn't said anything like that. It was only because he was wearing the same clothes from the other day. Donna said if I say no that Harvey will be doing me a favor by giving me back to you. That was when Jessica asked where I was. Rachel chuckled and told them I was hiding from Harvey. In the end he told them that if they wanted to insult him they could all leave. Rachel asked Harvey if he was nervous. He said he would die if I said no. A bit too dramatic, it almost seems as if he was taking estrogen pills. That was the first time that Louis discovered that Harvey was actually human and that he had a heart. The elevator opened and I just stood there before I walked closer to Harvey's office to see the intervention that was being held. I had spare clothes for Harvey. I walked into his office and the first thing we did was fight about why he hadn't been home in the last two days he tells me he had some work to finish. I finished all of the probono cases so I just sat in his offices peppering him with kisses."

"So it was the late am that we got home and I was wide awake as fuck. I set myself on the couch and Harvey who would normally join me did not. He walked down the hall to our bedroom without saying a word to me. When I finally got to him and embraced him from behind he says 'Mike, I love you' I told him I knew although he said that he would never say it again since the first time he said it. He gripped my hand and he starts speaking like I never heard him before my mouth kept itself open, he says 'Micheal James Ross, I love you more than anything in the world. I want you to know between the fights and this sweet love of ours, everything still comes back to you and I. Mike I love you so very much that is why I want you to stay with me forever and always so that everything always comes back to us.' He dug into his pockets and pulled out the black box and popped it open. He got on one knee and he says 'Will you marry me, Micheal James Ross?' I stood there and just stared at him. He says 'Hon' my legs are getting tired, so I need an answer.' Before you call me a hoe... I said no."

"You did not?"

"I did."

"What did he say?"

"He said what do I mean no? I told him that no that wasn't what I meant to say I ended up saying yes and that I was pregnant with his babies."

"Mike you are still a hoe you said no at first just to tell him you were pregnant. You are a hoe. I'm done. I am going to bed." Trevor says.

"Goodnight, hoe." Trevor grins

"Goodnight asshole." Mike says in reply

The twins had fallen asleep on the swings and Mike puts them back into the nursery in their cribs pecking both their cheeks. Mike put on one of Harvey's shirts with nothing beneath, absolute nakedness, he sits on the couch and watches some random show, with he volume nearly at mute. Soon enough he can hear keys jiggling at the door and as soon as the door is open. Harvey throws his keys on the table, "It feels good to be home." Harvey says and Mike is up and helping him take off his suit. 

"How was your day?" They both manage to ask at the same time.

"One word, four letters." Harvey says

"Busy." Mike finishes while he helps Harvey towards the bedroom.

"Are you naked under there." Harvey grins feeling Mikes dick, it makes him squirm a little.

"Mike?" Harvey smirks cocking his head to meet with Mike's eyes.

"Yea?"

"You're a hoe. We are only going to sleep."

"Harvey please it's a Saturday." Mike says showing Harvey his puppy dog face.

"Mike. No."

"Fine, if we are not having sex I am not giving you a blowjob in the morning.

"Mike we all know that you're a hoe, you're going to do it whether you want to or not." Harvey laughs 

Mike flops onto the bed and squirms a little, waiting for Harvey to come settle with him.

"Night Harvey." 

"Night, Hoe." 

"That is it I am going to sleep on the couch." Mike whines sitting up attempting to leave the bed only to be stopped by Harvey.

"I was kidding, you know I love you." Harvey grins peppering Mike's lips with kisses.

"Goodnight." Harvey says wrapping his arms around Mike to pull him closer.

"Mike, you're going to give me that blowjob in the morning right?". 

"We'll see." Mike chuckles to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I'm going to sleep. The title was a last minute resort. I'll edit the mistakes later...  
> I am sorry that there is not a lot of description. But c'mon help a sister out.  
> Follow me on Tumblr : 7lovaliciousness  
> Well Peace. I'm really tired  
> Night


	4. Love Me With A Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike visits the firm since his maternity leave with two other adorable guest that have a surprise for Harvey Specter...But Harvey is not too impressed for this special moment...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I don't know why I mentioned Logan but in the end I did it the new chapters take a while because I'm usually really busy. Well I'm going to sleep now so Good Night  
> HAPPY READING

COUPLE MONTHS LATER......

"Aww, Mike they are both so adorable. Does Harvey know?" Donna says giving Mike a warm hug. "No, its a surprise, I've been meaning to tell him, but he is always tired now a days so I hope some good news would brighten up his days. Oh I hope he will be as happy as I am." Mike says nervously. Congratulations... Its been so long since I've seen my favorite nephew's." Donna says pecking both babies cheeks.

"Where is Harvey by the way? Or did Jessica finally sack him to the basement?" Mike and Donna both share a laugh.

"No, he is in his in a meeting in Jessica's office, and its about time you visit us." She smiles.

"I was just trying to stay far away from your face, which is not getting better." Mike jokes smirking to himself.

"Mike I swear to god I will cut you if you don't leave." Donna says smacking his arm.

Mike walks off without a word and now he is standing in front of Rachel's office, he opens the door and sits on the soft chair. Rachel doesn't notice that Mike had entered his office until he starts to blow warm air in her face. She takes a quick glance, before speaking "Stop doing that Mike, I am trying to- Mike Oh my God, Mike!!!" she jumps of her seat walking around to hug Mike. "That took you twenty seconds." Mike says looking at his watch before he returns the hug with a smile. " Wait are you working today?" Rachel furrows her brow at Mike as he is dressed in a fancy suit that Harvey had bought him on the "no special occasion day" but Mike knew there was an occasion. There is always an occasion, Harvey is an occasion.

"Me? Work? Pfft! No, I start working tomorrow, but not until I tell Harvey the good news." Mike speaks, and Rachel genuinely smiles before she states "So the cycle is going to be very hard. I mean all that crying, laughing, eating, and yelling, it is going to get to you. Imagine how Harvey must feel?" "That's why I haven't told him yet, I mean I just can't do it. I tried to this morning but he said that he had to rush off, tried to tell him last night he fell asleep on the couch, and so this was my last option and I can't think straight because he is always tired." "Just give him some time, I mean he is always tired and he always waits for you to call him, which you never do, then he gets mad at Donna, Jessica, Louis, and even me. But overall its great and why are you even here?" "I should probably start taking that into consideration. Aidan, Jaiden and I were taking a stroll in the park so we decided to stop by here." "So my sweet nephews are here and you decide that it's okay not to tell me, just so you could have me talk to your obscene face." Rachel comments and Mike can't help but glance at her with his jaw dropped open. "You need to stop sleeping with Donna so much, and by the way my face is not obscene."

"Lying to yourself is one thing, but not being able to handle the truth I can also help you with that." Rachel smirks leaving her office.

"Wait, where are the twins?"

"I don't know, why don't you just track them down with your _obscene_ dress?" Mike mocks, a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips.

Rachel smacks the back of Mike's head that squirms an "Ow!"

"They are with Donna, goddammit."

Rachel leaves and Mike sits running a plan through his head of how he will tell Harvey the good news  but then again he didn't call Harvey ever since the arrival of the twins, as Mike thinks deeply about everything that has happened so far and he doesn't think it's good news but then again, he just left then he's going to come back then he's going to leave again, but then again its better for it to come from him and "UGH!!! It's just too damn fucking hard." Mike groans but a voice interrupts his groans and frustration with a "Telling Harvey about your little situation that will soon expand or the fact that you are a major screw up. Have fun with that because Harvey is not going to be impressed, p.s. he's mad at you, so go fix it before he explodes."

"Louis don't you ever have any words of wisdom to tell me instead of this type of problems and besides Harvey wouldn't be so mad at me when he hasn't even seen me or talk to me all afternoon."

"Did you check your cellular device at all this afternoon?"

"No."

"Well Mike you nearly jeopardized his career, I'm not one to look out for Harvey but he really needed your help today. Do you even pay attention to him anymore?" Louis says before wondering off to go meet the twins.

'Maybe Louis was right, maybe I don't pay attention to Harvey anymore, but I still try. I said yes and now we are here and Oh my goodness what if ... no that won't happen but I ...Its too complicated at the moment if it was easy. I should try and apologize.' Mike runs through his thoughts but the words don't seem to fit in the right places as he thought it would. 

"Cute twins you got, its been awhile since I've seen them and you." Jessica compliments but her tone is filled with anger and fume and Mike knows she is holding it back. "Yes, it's been awhile and I just thought that we might drop by and say a couple hellos." Mike manages to get out while he swallows the lump at the back of his throat. "Have you apologized to Harvey about the fact that you nearly killed his dream." Mike had no idea what Jessica was talking about. Or why they decided to tell him what a horrible person he is all on the same day. Harvey didn't tell Mike anything other than the fact that he just couldn't stay another minute and rushed out the door on an empty stomach. So if anything this was Harvey's fault. 

"I was just going to apologize right now about my carelessness, I should of known better than this because I live with him and also work for him." Mike argues and Jessica nods.

"Its good to see you growing some balls, Mike." Jessica says leaving Mike back to his thoughts.

Mike stays Rachel's office for the rest of the day before he decided he wanted to check his phone:

30 New Voicemails from Harvey

Mike played the first one: You have thirty new messages, First Message sent at three forty five pm from Harvey Specter:

' I need you tell me about your relationship with Logan Sanders, he is going to come after you and I really need you to do this for me because he might just get to the bottom of you not going to Harvard and everything will end up being terrible, you would be doing me a huge favor.  Call me back as soon as you get this.'

Mike decided not to read the rest of the messages because it would just lead to something terrible and Mike knows he can't fix things now that it is all over and he knows that Harvey has to keep fighting it with the judge. But remembering he has a duty to everyone that works in the firm. He really jeopardized it for everyone, including himself. He could of saved Harvey but for the first time he can't and he couldn't.

"Oh you _are_ still here... We just came back to drop of our mini soul mates, Aidan and Jaiden." Rachel says pecking Aidan cheeks before putting him in his part of the twin carriage.

 "Mike, apologize to Harvey and everything will be fine. Almost 10 percent guaranteed, Rachel hurry up and lets go I don't want to miss my show." Donna scurries quickly giving Jaiden a kiss placing him inside the carriage. Rachel is clearing up her desk and shoving some paperwork inside her bag since she didn't do any work. No one did they were too busy drooling over the twins. Donna has already lost her patience and headed out the door. "Mike everything will work out fine, just don't yell at each other for the sake of the babies." Rachel says quickly pecking Mike's cheek and rushing out the door.

"Guess daddy here owes someone an apology." Mike gets a hold of the twin carriage and spins the two babies that should be asleep around, pressing the handicap button to open the door. Mike makes his way out of the office and into Harvey's. "Harvey I am so so very sorry I hadn't checked my phone all day and I just want you to know that if I had known I would of been right behind your back the whole entire time."  Mike quickly says.

Harvey breathes in and out before he begins "Wait till we get home, I'm tired." Harvey walks right past Mike and is already at the elevator. Mike takes his time but Harvey is saving the elevator for him.

Once he reaches it, he parks the carriage moving next to Harvey whom was leaning against the wall of the elevator. "Um.. Harvey can we just talk about this now because I really need you to listen-"

" **To how sorry you are! Hell,you will have me damned for no good reason if you wanted to lose your job that badly you could of just asked. But instead you act like the fucking little bitch you are and ruin it for me, only because I was saving you. Just like always so why don't you ever come to my rescue or am I just not worthy of you now!! You know what I don't even know what the hell I got into but I just suck it up. I guess I really did become a fool!!** " 

Mike doesn't say anything after that and once they are outside Mike tucks the babies into their seats with a small knitted blanket on their legs, Harvey gets into the car and Mike stands right by the door so he can close it. "Oh, just because we are fighting you are not coming in.Fine be like that, take your little messenger purse and get yourself a damn ride home." Harvey chucks the bag right at Mike and Mike hailed a taxi and watched Harvey disappear from his sight. By the time Mike got home everyone was asleep but Harvey, just because he wanted to keep yelling at Mike.

" **So what now? You went to a bar to go sleep with another man or something or was it always just Logan and Travis. Where did you go? All of a sudden you are too ashamed to be in the same car as your husband is that it? Because you become a little pussy when fights happen and you walk away. Don't even answer my questions I'm too disgusted by you to even want you in the same bed as me, you can sleep on the couch.** " Harvey angrily storms off leaving Mike in a shock of the terrible words being thrown at him coming from the same person he loved.

Mike knows not to stress himself out at the moment and walks into the second guest room they have, he sits in a corner with the lights off and cries staring at the two already used pregnancy detectors that sat in from of him with the results so clear he cries out of happiness and pain with the fact that he has to celebrate alone. He becomes completely frozen when Harvey enters the room and all he can do is cry. "I'm sorry Ha..rvey.. I hadn't checked my phone all day." Mike sniffs but he knows Harvey doesn't care so he says nothing and tries to clear the unstoppable tears streaming out of his eyes. Harvey sits on the bed and watches Mike attentively his eyes focused on the pregnancy detectors. Mike wants to hurl really badly and just dig a hole and hide himself from Harvey, but he can't. 

"What'd you do, pay a pregnant woman or man to get those positive pregnancy testes?" Harvey snickers but it suddenly disappears when Mike rushes to the bathroom and vomits into the toilet. "Mike! Are you ok?" Harvey says rushing next to Mike's side helping him lean against the bathtub. "Harvey rushes to get some warm water and the two pregnancy detector. "Here drink this, Mike is there something you are not telling me?" Harvey asks furrowing his eyebrows. Mike starts to cry again and he knows that there is nothing he can do, he sits up, gargles some of the water and spits it in the toilet. "Oh, so now you care," Mike voice is cracking again and the tears come back to haunt him, he tries to breathe but he can't. "I'm sorry Mike, I always care I was just mad because of everything that happened." 

"I thought you might hate me if I told that I was pregnant again, because you were mad the first time about Aidan and Jaiden and I just really want you to know that I never forget about you when we are apart and yes I might of been a little careless so when you started yelling at me in the elevator I just wanted the pain in my heart and stomach to go away so I brought some birth control pills and Harvey I'm really really sorry. I just-" Mike babbles and Harvey can't stand to hear him talk about it anymore, so he cuts him off with a soft but meaningful kiss. Harvey helped Mike out of his clothes and laid him on the bed right on his side of the bed. "Another baby... Time to start the festival of the hormones. Mike you know that you can't keep telling me good news in the middle of fights like this right?" Mike just stares into the dark room with his eyes wide open and cries again. Harvey lightly tries to get Mike to face him but Mike doesn't budge, "Mike can you please face me? Please we'll talk about it in the morning I want you to stop crying ... please." Mike faces Harvey who peppers him with kisses on his messy hair while he soaks Harvey's t-shirt with tears. Mike eventually falls asleep with Harvey's arms draped around him pulling him close hug.

~Morning~

"So... can we try and talk about last night?" Harvey asked trying to fix his tie in the mirror.  
"No, I don't want to talk about last night, I don't want to talk to you about anything. Harvey you were a major ass last night and I don't even know whether I want to see you or not. So please leave me alone."

"Mike I said I was sorry for the eighth time this morning." Harvey replies. And he knows this argument will never leave the ground. 

" I don't care what you said. If you want to know about my relationship with Logan, we had some good rough fucking. Traveled the world like a bunch of horny rich teenagers. Fucked in allies and forests, I hand it to you Harvey, you might be good at whatever game you play, but once you invite Logan Sanders in it makes me feel so good that maybe I should of stayed with him."  
Harvey skin tightens as he hears this, he clenched his fist and Harvey walked towards the bed face to face with Mike. 

"You listen to me right now, I could ruin you if I wanted and I could toss you and your little crack head friend in jail. I'm a respected lawyer and you and me both know who the judge will believe. So shut the fuck up before I take a bowling ball and bash into your stupid ear Mike. I don't care if you are pregnant on the edge of death, you screw me over and I will fucking kill you. Call the babysitter we are going somewhere and don't fucking ask me where. Get dressed." Harvey says before smacking Mike across the face really hard repeatedly. His cheek turned red as he tried really hard to force Harvey off of him but it was no use since Harvey had both of Mike's hand clutched really tight in his fist. " HARVEY GET OFF OF ME!!! GET OFF." Mike cried kicking at his legs in all directions trying to wriggle out of Harveys clutch. Once Harvey had gave him on final hard smack across the face he got off of Mike going back to fix his tie in the mirror. "Now Mike, Now!!!". Harvey yelled.

Mike gulped his eyes blown out with fear, with tears brimming down his face. He quickly scrambles out of bed when Harvey shoots him a death glare and he's in the shower trying his best to try and breathe and not cry. Mike calls Anne, the twins babysitter. He is about to eat breakfast but Harvey rushes him out the door as soon as Anne got settled with the twins. 

Mike and Harvey are hundred miles apart in the elevator and every time Harvey moved next to Mike he'd shuffle to the side briefly. Harvey moves in closer and grips Mikes hands. Mike freezes in his spot, "Listen, Harvey I'm really sorry!! Please don't hit me. Please. Please. Please don't hit me." Mike says quickly blocking his face with his arm. Harvey smirks like there was more coming towards him. 

"I'm not going to hit you, just shut up and wait till we get in the car." 

Mike doesn't speak anymore and he says nothing the while entire car ride, he doesn't ask for food doesn't ask if they were there yet. Mike just stares out of the tinted window while his stomach grumbles. "Mike do you want food?"

"No, Harvey I'm fine." Mike replies. 

"You have a baby inside you Mike you need to eat something." Harvey says.  
"I'm not hungry, leave me alone." Harvey's blood boil and Mike was in for it. So Harvey asked Ray to walk near a local market really for away so Mike could eat. Before 

Mike can turn back to Harvey to protest again, Harvey's got his hands wrapped around Mike neck and Mike is trying to losen Harvey's cage but it won't budge until Harvey finally let's go. 

"Now Mike shut the fuck up, you listen to me I own you and I don't give a shit if you slept with Logan or not, stop being a little bitch!!" Harvey shouts smacking Mike hard enough that his neck snaps when he hit the back of the drivers seat. Harvey shows no concern for him as he tries to loosen and relax himself. 

Mike is crying before Harvey can say anything other than yell at him some more. Mike tries to speak but its too hard since all of the scars now seemed visible.

"Mike just eat some food, because its not my fault you didn't eat before we left." 

" I.. I'm s-sorry Harvey, I screwed up and I don't know."

"Of course you screwed up, you are the only screw up in our marriage. I shouldn't of joined this circus especially with you.

"H-harvey don't sa- say that please."

"Of course you want to tell me what to do." 

"I-i'm sorry. I'll make it better. I promise, I'll be better for you. I can fix this, I will fix this." 

Mike moves in closer to Harvey, whom is now staring at the window. Mike's weak hand reaches for Harvey's face, whom turns his attention towards him. 

"I hear you, now can we talk about last night?"  
Mike doesn't say anything but just stares at Harvey who was waiting for a reply. 

"No. I'm not ready."

When Ray comes back he notices the new bruises on Mike. Mike mouths to him 'i'm fine. It's ok.' Harvey pretends not to notice. Ray nods and starts driving again. 

"Harvey do you want some sandwiches, I-I just don't..." Mike stops when Harvey looks him in the eyes 

"What?" Harvey asked. 

"Nothing."

"I just wanted to know if y-you want half of my sandwich." 

"Sure." Harvey says blankly, taking the sandwich from Mike.

Mike restes his head on Harvey's shoulder and sleeps. The car ride was silent even after Mike gad woken up, which was when they got to Malibu and Mike had drawn a lot of attention to strangers who kept asking him if he was alright or needed help. Most of them men and Harvey seems to notice this and rushes Mike into HotelDevilé

Harvey and Mike are in there hotel suite and Mike goes to reach for the water on the counter. But Harvey stops him, and forces Mike ok n his hands an knees as he undoes his zipper. "Open your mouth" and Mike does as Harvey shoves his length into Mike's mouth and Mike gags when Harvey harshly pounds the back of his throat. Harvey moans loudly while he comes down Mikes throat keeping Mike's head in place as he swallows Harvey's come.  
There is some makeup kit in the cabinet put it on, because you look like a disgrace and I can't take you out whe n you look like that. 

Mike does has Harvey says and his escorted out of the hotel and driven back to New York with a new drive, while he thought of ways to get Harvey to forgive him. When he got inside the house in the afternoon he paid Anne whom had assure him the twins were asleep and Mike had slipped into the nursery and slept on the ground.

He found it harder to breathe and he held his lungs rolling towards the wall and sttod against the wall and began to do jumping jacks to even out his breath. Mike slept in the guest room before he was awoken by Harvey. 

Mike rose to his feet limping " welcome home Harvey ." he trued to say but his voice was slowly dying. Harvey had dragged Mike into the bathroom, ripping and clwing at his clothes as Mike had no more energy left in him as Harvey pounded his diick into Mike making him jolt in shock as he screamed his final scream as his voice died out while Harvey fucked into him while Mike was in a daze. And when Harvey had finished he left Mike in the bathroom going off to bed feeling satisfied. 

Mike knew no one could save him then as he tried to drag himself out. But his arms were numb and he couldn't lift himself. Mike thought as he kept trying to leave Harvey's presence, for he was frightened and his heart was pounding so fast he breathed really hard before he had been able to calm himself.


	5. The Marriage Carriage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harvey and Mike begin to bond while some obstacles still run the course of their marriage.

A COUPLE MONTHS LATER!!!

Mike's bump is already showing little by little and everyone is gloating and Mike is even flaunting is little bump leaving Harvey a bit daunted by it because he just really doesn't know how he feels about another child. He watches him some more letting all the other men see him.

"Harvey you can't send Mike on this trip he will only intimidate Mr. FalCoyne, he wants to meet you not Mike. " Jessica says picking up some of the files that's has FalCoyne written all over it.

"Jessica he's pregnant and he's useful when Mr. FalCoyne sees Mike and his baby bump he'll realize how important it is for babies to have clean air along with everyone else. Mile tells him some sappy story about his grandma and how his family dies and he only has me and the twin. They get along, FalCoyne signs the papers, everyone is happy. What could possibly go wrong?" Harvey says

"Mike would already have the baby by the twelve months he spends there trying to convince him joining Pearson Specter Litt is a good thing. He will look at you as selfish as you are being right now once he realizes that you sent Mike on his own. What do you get out of this?"

"Mr. FalCoyne will become our client and Mike comes back with a child everyone is happy. Besides we can Skype him, Jessica we can do this why are you fussing so much? Let me talk to Mike... we'll work something out because we can't send Louis he's going to cuss him out, you can't send any of the woman here because he has a history of rape and he manage to cover it up and now he's back on top. Jessica if we don't make a move now he takes all. The only good source we have is Mike."

"So basically you are saying you are willing to throw Mike under the bus and risk him and the baby and what makes you think that he won't rape Mike either."

"Oh, what the hell Jessica! Mike is not a virgin even if he does rape him we have therapy for that and I'll comfort him. And besides he was just on maternity leave and now we will have to give him another one. It's a good opportunity"

"HARVEY!! ARE YOU DRUNK? IS THAT IT BECAUSE YOU KNOCKED MIKE UP AND ALL OF A SUDDEN HE IS A WHORE FOR BEING PREGNANT HIM!! HARVEY I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL HAVE YOUR HEAD ON MY OFFICE DOOR IF ANYTHING HAPPENS TO MIKE. SO YOU GROW SOME DAMN BALLS RIGHT NOW." Jessica shouts getting some attention from the workers outside the office.  
"Jessica, this is the only thing we have and what kind of person knocks up a pregnant person? Nothing will happen to Mike unless he comes on to Mr. FalCoyne."

Jessica can't believe what she is hearing, she raises her hand in the air making contact with Harvey's cheek. "You want Mike gone to Mr. FalCoyne you can have it and as soon as he returns you are fired. You can get your dirty ass out of here because I don't know what is wrong with you anymore Harvey. If you are so reluctant to have him dead you can have your wish but I can't have a mad man working for me."

"Everything will work out fine." Harvey says rubbing his red cheek. He watches Jessica leave and Harvey just wants to be left alone, but he still has one little thing to talk to Mike about and it will take a lot of time. So he calls Donna into his office.

"Harvey, you can't send Mike to South Carolina just because you are a jealous lonely prick that has the best things before your eyes doesn't mean you take and advantage of them and let them slip away." Donna says not bothering to walk in completely.

"Would you just get Mike in here. That's all I need. Mike. In. Here. Now!" Harvey flames his words right out of his mouth. Donna has tears running down her face in less than seconds, she nods and begins to walk down to Mike's cubical.

"Hey Donnaria, get it rhymes with diarrhea? Yes I actually have good jokes. Although its not spelled the same, it took me an hour to figure it out .. c'mon Donna at least give me some credits." Mike chuckles to himself before taking a glimpse up to see Donna clearly, he furrows his brows, standing up walking around his cubical to pull Donna in a hug.

"It's Harvey, isn't it?" Donna nods and cries on Mike's shoulders shaking. After, Mike gets Donna to relax and hang out with Rachel he decides to pay Harvey a visit since it has been almost ten hours since they left the house. "You wanted to see me, love." Mike says placing a kiss on Harvey's cheek. Now this was a lie, Mike didn't give a damn about Harvey and the last thing he needed was a repeat of last years, months, and weeks of mistake. Everyone else had left the firm and it was now only Mike and Harvey, neither were in a rush just ready to get over the leaders request and call it a day so that Mike can go back to sleeping in the guest room. "Oh yea, have a seat." Harvey says averting his eyes to Mike who stood by the couch. "I'd rather not, just cut to the chase and we can both call it a night and I can pack my suit case just because that's what you want." Mike says even though he didn't know the full story he was ready. "Oh you already know, I mean Mike its just that we need Mr. FalCoyne to believe that this is going to work with you and your baby."

"Wait!! Did you just say me and _my baby_ , so basically I did all of this to myself." Mike says gesturing to his bump. "What do you care? You are just one guy who can't stand children, in fact you can't stand anyone but yourself. If you wanted me to go to Harlem that bad I'll go and maybe somewhere along the road you can even send me some of the adoption paperwork so I can give this child to someone else. But what the fuck does Mike Ross know? I'll go to South Carolina and in fact, I'll even be able to help you and the firm. But if this child is such a burden to you, you can buy me a plane ticket out of this country to abort this. But it is my baby, and boy do I know what love is from the inside and outside. Don't worry, just give me the paper work, I'll pack my stuff tonight and leave tonight." Mike says finally letting himself breathe and Harvey just stares at him with a gaze that was meant to get though Mike but it didn't budge. It didn't work like that and Mike was already out of the office and into the streets. "Hey, hey look who it is?? Mike Ross, I thought I would never see you again, do you still work for that scumbag what's his face Charlie, Harley, HARVEY!! Do ya still work for that scumbag Harvey?" Mike doesn't know who is talking until he sees the model of his ex, Logan Sanders with a full bright grin on his face. "Sadly so." Mike says and he means it. "I heard you were going to South Carolina, alone?" Logan asks walking away further into the street with no lamps. "Yea, Harvey doesn't want to be involved in my shit and trust me I'd probably do anything to get away from him at this point in life." Mike says out of honesty. "For a guy who wears his heart on his sleeve I'm not surprised, Remember when I wanted to marry you, but you were in love with Harvey at the time? The same way you feel is how I feel now, in a relationship but almost seems like being single 'cause you don't know who is in the relationship with you. Mike if its not too much to ask? And I'm sorry if I jump this on you too quickly because we are friends, we've always been and I just always want to be a friend for you." Logan babbles and Mike chuckles "What do you want Logan?" Logan smiles "You know exactly what I want." before he take his time to really stare at Mike. "Yes, you can come to Harlem with me. Except I leave tonight, I'll book a last minute flight and that's all I really want." Mike says. "Wait why are you leaving tonight if you have a week to plan your attack." Logan says gripping Mike's arm and Mike can almost swear he has always loved Logan Sanders. "To be away from Harvey, I would love to take the twins...but I don't know. Harvey he just- he's too dangerous. I sleep with both eyes open, I don't want to anymore, Logan please." Mike can fell the wind blowing his tears all directions and Logan he wants to watch him but he can't. So he pulls Mike close and that's all they both needed to get through the night. "Mike, here's the new plan come stay over at my place tonight and you'll have no worries, Harvey will think you are gone we go two days after you've gotten some proper sleep with both eyes close and maybe we can even have us a little nipple play." Logan says and Mike just chuckles. "Oh.. just like always your flirting still sucks and you just keep dreaming about that nipple play of yours." Mike dissed and Logan smirks "My flirting sucks? You think you can do better?" Logan and Mike stare at each other for a while before they both burst out laughing. "I should really get home." Mike finally says breaking the laughter. "Mike if you need anything, my door is always open and you know what if Harvey ever hurts you call me. I always want to be there to protect you." Logan finishes before hailing Mike a taxi. "Sorry I couldn't get you anything fancy to get you home." Logan shrugs. "You've done more that enough Logan, and thank you." **********Midnight************ "I'm home!" Mike says when he manages to open the door he is pounced on by two little adorable eighteen months old little toddlers. "DADA!!" Mike drops his messenger bag on the couch where Harvey is sleeping. "Why aren't you two asleep?" Mike asks pecking both babies cheeks. "We mad dawin of out fa-fa-fa - mli" Aidan tries to sound out and he does. "Would you like to show me?" Mike sets the two of them down on their feet, as soon as their little feet touched the ground they had dragged Mike into the nursery where there was a big poster with doodles and a bit of yellow and brown and green and what Mike would like to think are legs. "See, that's you and that us and that's daddy." Mike gushes at how good they are at speaking and he can't help but peck Aidan and Jaiden's cheek even though Harvey had warn him to stop coddling the twins. "Lets hang this up right here so you won't ever have to Daddy and I if either one of us were away. The twins gush and squirm to each other while Mike puts up the drawing. "Now daddy would very much like for you two to go to sleep and the baby would like some too." "Da-da!" They both yell at the same time and Mike meets them eye to eye "hmm?" Mike hums confused. "It nat gud taw heat barbie." Aidan and Jaiden say at the same time and Mike can't help but burst out laughing even though he tries to be serious for the twins. "Alright, I will talk to a doctor." Mike chuckles putting the two babies in their cribs. He reads to them 'The Paper Bag Princess.' As soon as they doze off, Mike turns on the nightlight that illuminates the room with colors. He claps the light off and leaves the door open a bit ajar. Mike changes out of his work clothes and puts on some shorts along with one of Harvey shirts. Mike cleans up the mess in the living room, he checks up on Trevor whom's response is 'I don't need checking up on.' and Mike leaves him to himself. He makes some lasagna with some grilled spicy hot steak because that is what Harvey has been craving but he didn't tell Mike that, he told Trevor and Mike didn't mind. Once the lasagna is ready he washes the dishes and sets up the dinner table. There is a glass filled with wine and Mike just takes some apple juice.

Mike shakes Harvey awake "What? The house is not on fire is it?" Harvey asks. Mike chuckles "No it isn't." Harvey turns himself away and Mike tugs again. "I need you awake for this silly." Mike says and Harvey groans while he sits up. "Okay, I'm up." Mike gives Harvey a few seconds to yawn and stretch before he sits on the couch next to Harvey and intertwines there fingers. "This is my way of me saying sorry when I was in your office two hours ago." Mike says helping Harvey up and leading him to the dinner. "Mike, you really didn't have to-" Mike cuts Harvey off with a kiss to his neck working over Harvey's sweet spot, the older man let out a groan. "I want to, I have to its my job as your husband, a dad and I owe it to myself to take care of all of us and even our guest. I will go to South Caro, and when I come back we can go to our home in the Hampton's and just relax because I want to have this moment for the future. Harvey you don't talk to me like you use to and sometimes I get scared and I'll get Trevor out the house as soon as possible. I just want you to love me again and whenever you are ready to lose me, I'll walk away and never look back just for you Harvey." Mike babbles and Harvey looks into his blue eyes and he knows that Mike doesn't deserve any of it after a few seconds when Harvey doesn't say anything Mike is about to start speaking again but Harvey doesn't let him. He just pecks Mikes lips, cheeks and nose. "Shall we eat? Funny that you made lasagna and steak because I've been craving them for months now." Harvey smiles and Mike laughs. 

"This is really good Mike,because it tastes too good to be true."

"It tastes so plain to me." Mike says."Without wine, nothing is fine. Its one of my famous proverbs you know?" Harvey laughs and they talk about everything they talk some more even though there was nothing else they could cover they kept talking and there plates were so empty and Harvey had just finish a glass of wine. Mike eyelids were getting heavy so he got up and cleared the table and got to work right away with the dishes. Harvey listens to Mike hum while he wriggles his bum everywhere, Harvey is completely and nearly sober and all he wants to do is ravish Mike, not completely but he has a better idea. So he stands up, gripping Mike lightly by the waist and draws kisses down his neck and Mike moans lightly, Harvey knows he's getting somewhere. "Har- rrvey" Mike moans when Harvey takes a hold of his breast and twists his nipples only the way that gets Mike turned on the most. Harvey can feel the breast milk trailing down his hands. "Arrvey! Do something, anything." Harvey wastes no time and begins milking Mike's nipple sucking harder than he had before Jaiden and Aidan were born and it brings back so many memories and Harvey kneads Mike's bum letting their groins rub against each other and Mike can't take anymore of the pleasure and he's close "Harvey I'm going to.." Harvey attacks Mike's neck making yelp out a helpless moan. 

"Show, don't tell." Harvey is so close he can't catch his breath. And with that Mike and Harvey ended up riding out each others orgasms. "How could you do that? Even though it was an awkward sex because of this stupid bump" Mike whines and Harvey can't help but chuckle, he sweeps Mike off his feet bridal style and he replies sweetly "Because I love you and your bump is not stupid, our child is in there." Mike can't help but blossom and blush he hides his face on Harvey's shoulders. "Now, now lets get cleaned up." After they had cleaned each other, Harvey carries Mike on to the bed and pulls him close. "I can't wait till your hormones start to suffocate me again." Harvey laughs while caressing Mike's nipple. "Harvey if you keep doing that I'm going to be hard and then I won't be able to wake up early tomorrow for work." Harvey just ignores him. "I'm your boss and who says you are going to work tomorrow. I'm always up for round two Mike. Now if you would do me the owner of stripping yourself so I can admire that bump much... much.. better." Harvey finishes trailing kisses on Mike's neck. Mike thinks for a second. 'Do I really want this?' 


	6. Those Days Are Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike is ready to leave for South Caro, but when he stands up to Harvey's ways is he ready to face the consequences?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been so busy, well this chapter broke my heart.  
> WARNING!!! Take Caution, when reading this chapter.

 

Mike had woken up early in the morning to go help Louis pack his stuff after being told by Harvey that he doesn't leave for another two days due to a minor set back. But Mike was really glad he wasn't spending the day in the house with Harvey because god knows what would happen if he stayed. He is still heavily bruised under his clothes. The conversation with Louis was becoming ore serious the part where Mike told him what Harvey does. "It gets worse every time I try to fix things with him, he just doesn't listen." Mike say to Louis after all it is a man's world and he needs another man's advice not that Louis is gay or anything but he still needs it. "How hard could it be to romance with Harvey Specter?" Louis shrugs while he shoves some files inside of his suit case. Although Louis is coming to South Carolina with him, for different business cases, he is still very happy although he knows he is the one that's going to be doing all of the work.

 

 

"He hits me, really hard Louis he shoves and he yells, says some really mean things like he pities our marriage. So it's not easy, so if I have to go on my second maternity leave, it better be very far away from Harvey." Mike says his breath hitching every other second. "Mike, I'm pretty sure its nothing serious, without you to set him straight, he's nothing. I don't like Harvey but he's kind of like my friend so it doesn't really matter, everything is fine. People get mad, he'll get over it and you will be happier than ever." Obviously Louis doesn't believe Mike, so he strips off his shirt letting it fall to the ground. "Mike what are you-" Louis stops mid sentence when he sees the red, green and purple bruises on his chest, his bump the that inflated with life inside, and red marks tattooed on his wrist. Louis reaches forward to touch the bruise on his wrist but Mike stops him "Don't it hurts with even the littlest touches." Louis nods before he speaks " Mike? Do you realize your kids shouldn't be left inside the same house as Harvey? If he does this to you he can do it to anyone." Louis says picking up Mike's shirt and helping him put it back on.

 

"Every fiber in my body hurts, I tried to make it work. I even apologized to the son of a bitch, he gags me when I'm asleep. He hit me so hard while we were driving to Hotel Devile I thought an elephant fell a top of me. Louis we use to be happy and I stay because of my kids although I should run, I can't run my back aches, me feet hurts I can't even lift Jaiden or Aidan. I always run out of breathe easily now so the doctor gave me an inhaler, Louis I think I am dying." Mike huffs, breathing harder. "Then move in with me..." Louis suggest. "Then he's going to accuse me of cheating and tell me to get out. And when I leave he turns my kids into punching bags. And when he fires me for moving in with you, he is going to haunt you Louis." "Mike, I will do everything in power to protect you, I may be small but I'm a tough cookie." Louis and Mike share a laugh and Mike truly laughs just from those twenty minutes of talking, and he loved it. Harvey wasn't there, Donna wasn't there, Rachel wasn't there and it was Louis. Louis of all the people he knew. And he has that hope that he will be ok, that's all he wants is to be okay or even better.

_*-*_*-*_*

"I'm all packed Harvey, is there anything you want to tell me before I leave?" Mike asks with hope that there would be a little spark of delight but none, nothing. "Harvey, is there something you want me to do for you?" Mike asks again, this time with hopes held high, twitching with anticipation. "Oh sure you can..." Harvey grins and Mike doesn't like this "smile" nor has he seen it before. "How about you get the hell out of my house and do your job which is for you to get us a client." Harvey replies not even caring for the two children in the room. "Aidan and Jaiden, my two favorite kids, come give daddy a hug before he leaves?" Mike says and the twins are all over him, praising for how he was their favorite father, best friend. Mike giggles acknowledging them before Harvey interrupts the happy moment with, "Mike get out, you have a job and these twins are not your priority." Harvey says a bit louder and this time Mike would say he minded.

"You asshole." Mike mumbles under his breath walking towards the hall to get the rest of his suit cases. "You want to repeat that crack head?" Harvey calls out following Mike into the room the twins followed and Mike couldn't believe Harvey. "I said YOU ASSHOLE! You piece of worthless shit you think I asked for this? You think I woke up on the couch today just so you could call me names. Well you know what, No. No. No. No. I did not ask for this, I was peacefully minding my own business, sometimes I was praying for you to love me. No, not physically to a point where it has an effect on our kids. Harvey I use to say sorry to you and I really meant what I said at last months dinner that I owed it to you as your husband. I love you Harvey or at least I think I want to love you. But you abusing me, I can't love that about you. Look Harvey if you want a divorce I'm on board. If you are tired of me, I get it that this isn't what you signed up for. But as soon as I get on that plane and gone and you can be free for as long as you want and do whatever you want. Because now you don't have to tell me that you don't love me. I really hope that maybe in the long run we can be together. I didn't make those vows for us to be like this, so if you would please carry my luggage .. I would really appreciate that. Because I can't wait to get away from you every fucking single day, but you know why I stay not because I have some bullshit hope that you will change and we will be together forever. I stay because of my children as much as this marriage means nothing to you, it could mean less. So get out of my way Harvey, because I'm done." Mike finishes and this time he really finished no tears no nothing.

"Ok, Mike listen" "NO! You Listen, I want a divorce when I get back and I want my kids too, all I don't care if they are twins or not either you get your shit together before I get it together for you. Yea I was thinking about us and how good we use to be and all that alcohol and good sex. But nothing good last. So if you would please move out of my way I have a plane to catch." "Mike listen... I'm sorry ok. I swear on our kids grave, I'm trying and I really need you to understand the state I am in. I know I h-hit you but I never mean it. Its still me, same old Harvey Specter that married you three years ago and we might not be happy now. But I need you to-" "Trust you? Oh for better, for worse. For richer, for poor, for smarter for dumber we're in it together, I can't wipe my slate clean Harvey unless you do too. You are not happy with this marriage I get it, but they say when you get in that 'merry go round with the one, you got the best one in town.' Maybe we weren't meant to be, relationships have their fight but never have I thought you'd put your hands on me till I could barely move. The baby inside of me is dying, because I'm fucking depressed. I haven't had a proper meal in days. But you want me to know that you are getting better? BETTER AT WHAT, HARVEY!!?? HITTING ME? I feel like a fucking disgrace when I am near you and I will get Trevor out of this house and I will clean up my mess and I will do a much better job, because maybe you married me for show I don't want to be married for show. I just want to be loved not _feel loved._ But that's too much for you, Harvey just take care of these kids because they might need the both us. But they love you with all your flaws and I will admit I don't have that big heart, it's just... uh.. loving you is hard, It's really hard Harvey and I don't want to give up but I think I have to cut you lose at some point..." Mike feels proud of himself and he's not inches, miles, or yards away from Harvey and Mike celebrates in his head about his success. "Mike I need you to listen... Its tough on both of us..." "Because you're the one that had to take all those beatings, right?"

"Daddy?" Aidan calls out Harvey and Mike both look down at the toddler sitting on the ground, playing with Harvey's feet. "What?" They both reply at once, not even giving each other credit for it like the way they use to. "Dan't fight?" Aidan is whimpering, before Mike can shush him he's bawling his eyes out. "It's ok, baby we're going to fix this. I promise. We'll make it better just don't cry, I don't like to see you cry," Mike says lifting Aidan up on his feet in confusion. "Where is Jaiden?" The little boy points under the bed, Mike slowly walks towards the bed, when he gets to the edge of the bed he suddenly stops. "Elijah, Harley, and Reginald." He quietly says to himself. "Elijah, Harley, and Reginald. The three most important people in my life at the moment." Mike voice cracks a little, and he turns his attention back to Harvey, eyes meeting like complete strangers in confusion. "Harvey?" He calls out. "What is it Mike?" His eyes linger all over Mike's body, with a tiny tug at the corner of his lips.

 

"What I'm I to you?" The room is suddenly quiet, the tension in the air is gusted away when Mike approaches Harvey, taking him by the hand and leading him to sit on the bed with him. Harvey doesn't say anything, just stares at Mike like a complete stranger, Harvey wants to blame the hormones on the question Mike asked. So he pretends he doesn't hear it. "Jaiden come out from there. I have to say goodbye or I will definitely miss my flight." The little boy crawls out, wrapping his arms around Mike's leg. "Dan't Go." "But I have to, I'll be back before you know it." Mike says placing a kiss on Jaiden and Aidan's cheek. He leaves the room almost so quietly that Harvey is still in daze with the question, he finally snaps back when Aidan chomps on his toe. "Ow, you are a very naughty boy." Harvey lectures watching Jaiden and Aidan giggle. Aidan and Jaiden leave the room to go talk to Mike some more.

It's Mike's phone, Harvey knows he's heard that song before, it was what Mike listened to the first time he was pregnant. Harvey grabs Mike's phone thinking it was Donna, but to his surprise it's not. "Logan Sanders?" He whispers to himself. Mike walks into the room. "Was that my phon-" Mike doesn't get to finish, he's on the ground Harvey a top of him. "Harvey, get off!!-" Harvey threw his fist into Mike's stomach making him scream, but no one would hear him scream but the kids. Harvey doesn't stop punching into Mike's stomach. Jaiden runs into the room, "Daddy?" He tries to move closer before Mike yells in pain "GET OUT, JAIDEN GET OUT.. GET OUT!!!." The boy quickly runs out while Harvey wraps his arms around Mike neck and squeezes horribly tight. "WHY IS LOGAN SANDERS CALLING YOU??!!!" Harvey shouts not caring that his son had just walked into the room. Mike is gasping for air even though Harvey's let go of his neck to return back to bruising Mike in the stomach with his fist until they are surrounded by a pool of blood.

_*Breathe it in and breath it out, pass it on it's almost out. We're so creative So much more. We're high above. But on the floor.*_

_*It's not a habit it's cool. I feel Alive. If you don't have it. You're on the other side.*_

_*The deeper you stick it in your veins, the deeper the thoughts, there's no more pain*_


	7. Looking For Your Heart

Mike is barely breathing, all he hears is white noises of beeps of his heart, his stomach had flattened out after the dead baby was surgically remove. Harvey, Donna, Rachel, Louis, and Jessica with the twins playing huddled in a corner refusing Harvey to touch them. Jaiden his shaking in Aidan's arms as they are both snuggled so closely to each other. The doctor comes out, "Mr. Specter?" she calls out, they all stand except for the twins "Your husband is fine, he seems to be recovering very well, which is very unlikely, but on the end part I am so sorry for your loss. If you wouldn't mind I would like to keep Mike here for more testing, the wounds on his stomach are very serious. I hope you catch whoever did this. I know you all dying to hear it, but you can go see him. One at a time." Everyone has a sigh of relief, grabbing their bags and their shoe to go see Mike. "C'mon boys, lets go see your father." Donna calls out to the twins. "No, we don't want to see him like that. It's not fair, its all a lie everything Harvey said was a lie." Aidan whimpers before he starts sobbing. "Why are you crying, Aidan? It's a cheerful moment, we are going to catch this guy who did it to your father. But right now you have to be strong for him, ok?"

"No, No, No. Because D..ddaddy and Harvey are ff..fighting." Aidan whimpers wiping away the tears. "But Harvey is also your dad, besides eveyone fights." She says as she as never heard the Jaiden call Harvey by his first name. "I'm scared of him because he beats Daddy and that's why the b..baby didn't make it. I was going to stop it but then daddy told me to leave."  
Donna drops her mouth open a bit but closes it and says nothing else until she has gained full knowledge of what is happening in the Specter household. "So what else did Harvey -"  
"NO! GET AWAY FROM ME! DON'T TOUCH ME!" Donna doesn't get to finish because Mike is yelling at Harvey. "Stay right here." Donna says as she enters the room, and closes the door "Harvey!! ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME! YOU PUT YOUR HANDS ON MIKE! AND THEN YOU KILL HIS FETUS AND NOW YOU GET TO SMILE AND WALK ABOUT IT SAYING SOMEONE PICKED A FIGHT WITH HIM. YOU BASTARD. WELL YOU GOT WHAT YOU WANTED."  
\o/  
"What? I would never do that, I swear on my children's gra-" Donna had smacked her hand against Harvey's skin, "Don't you dare swear a lie on your children's grave, goes to prove how much arrogant you are. You need to leave. NOW!! HARVEY NOW! GET OUT RIGHT NOW!"  
"Donna I think you are overreacting." Jessica petitions but the events of the night before were not left so subtle. "If I am overreacting so much, then tell me why his son had to be a witness of him hitting his beloved until their carpet was stained with blood. He wouldn't of had the energy to make it to the hotel so you lied hoping we would believe you? Leave and I will take care of those babies, you might not put your hands on them but you sure as hell have scarred them. NO! YOU WANTED HIM GONE SO BADLY ALL BECAUSE YOU SLEPT WITH TREVOR TWO FUCKING DAMN YEARS AGO AND ALL OF A SUDDEN YOU CARE. YOU BECAME A JEALOUS BASTARD AND NOW YOU COME HERE SAYING YOU CARE." "H. what is she... talking about?" Mike says trying to sit up but winces in pain, so Louis stands up to assist him, but Harvey shoves Louis away from Mike saying that no one can touch Mike but him. "Harvey are you out of your mind? Louis was just helping him." Rachel says "Mind your business, I'll deal with my affairs the way I want to." "Well we happen to be part of this affair also." "Wait, who invited you anyways." Harvey insults. Mike had passed out through the bickering and yelling, it wasn't until Donna settled them all down to realized that Mike's bed was pooled with blood and his heart rate was decreasing. She called for the doctor whom had rushed in with a nurse asked everyone to leave so they all waited outside the door. Harvey walked towards the security and told him that Donna, Rachel and the rest of the gang needed to leave for insulting him and his family. The security put Harvey's wishes into asking the rest of them to leave. Once everyone was done arguing with Harvey about what an ass he was. He sat down in the waiting room, hoping and praying that Mike would make it. "Daddy? Are we going to be awight? Aidan asked while Jaiden whimpered in a corner shaking and whispering little no's to himself. "Of course hun, we are going to be alright, we are always alright." Harvey began to cry pulling Aidan close to him, walking towards Jaiden pulling them both close to put "Mr.Specter, its a tragic thing of what happened to your husband, but on the plus side he's healing very well and he's talking although his voice is very thick. He doesn't remember a lot of things so you will have to give him time because we had to sedate him a couple of times to get the fetus out. He's going to be fine except ...." "Except what!!! Tell Me!! Can I go see him?" Harvey panicked thinking Mike was dying. "He's lost a lot of blood, luckily we found a donor but your baby didn't make it like I said before Mr.Specter, I'm very sorry, um.. the babies skull was crushed so we just did some more surgeries to get the rest of the bones out and I hope you find whoever did this to your husband because the deserve to die a painful death such as this baby of yours did. He's in room 309, you and your sons can go see him. Harvey and the twins walk in silence until they reached the door, "Daddy?" Aidan spoke up staring at Harvey before he looked down to finally meet the hazel eyes. "W-Why did you beat daddy? Don't y-you love him anym-more?" He managed to speak up before he broke into a sobbing and whimpering mess? "I'm so sorry baby, I'm so sorry I just ... dammit. I guess I'm just scared. But I will fix it I promise. I promise I'm going to fix it. I promise." Harvey wipes Aidan's tears while Jaiden shivered as for he was still traumatized by the event banging his head on the wall. "HEY! You know better than not to do that, lets go see your dad." Harvey gestured but the boy didn't flinch, Harvey thinking the boy didn't hear him repeated himself. "I can't. I don't want to see daddy hurt." The twins cried and Harvey was slowly broken. "We have to be strong." Harvey opened the door walking in seeing that Mike looked horrible, he was purple in all different parts, swollen, and red. Harvey stood and gaze around the room while the electrocardiogram beeped. "Here go sit." Harvey says gesturing for the twins to sit at the bedside. Harvey walked over to Mike kissing all of his face, whispering sorry every second. "H. The baby... Our... baby is gone, I wa..was due in a month." Mike breathed every once in a while. "I'm so sorry, I've been a dickhead and I'm started therapy just a few weeks ago. I want you to come with me." Harvey says taking a hold of Mike's hand. "Harvey I thought we were happy, I thought you and I both love each other and I wanted to keep you happy, keep you smiling, and just wanting to give you, us the best life possible and I really don't know where our... marriage is going. Why would you... I mean how could.. I'm sorry Harvey it was all my -" "No, no, no, it wasn't your fault and I want you to stop blaming yourself every time I am selfish. None of this would be happening if I hadn't slept with Trevor. Honestly Mike it was a big mistake. We were in Mexico and he was doing better and you know this was before you were pregnant with the twins and you'd call me every night and then we got into that argument and I blew up. Trevor was there and sadly you weren't, we went to some pub where he bought me loads of drinks and one thing lead to another and we were sleeping with each other for those two months and it went none stop. Then after a month and a half of sleeping together you called me to tell me that you were pregnant with the twins and I cut off the affair entirely before he started drugging me. Aphrodisiacs in my drinks. Rape drugs it wasn't until I fell conscious again that I left the meeting so quick and I just wanted to be home with you, then you started giving me shit and I didn't care anymore and I was so persistent to tell you that you caught me off and that was the first time I told you to abort the kids because "we" didn't want them. And you refused and that was the first time I laid hands on you. But then I never did it again because I didn't want to be that type of person. Then the twins were born and we were already turning them into genius' teaching them how to walk, talk after eighteen months. Even trying to get Aidan and Jaiden to blow out their birthday candles that took us nearly eight hours." Harvey and Mike both chuckled at that. "Those moments made me happy being with you made me happy until Trevor showed up and I was so persistent for him to leave that I needed to sent you away to South Carolina to do that because then I wouldn't have to explain why he left. You were making him stay longer and I couldn't Mike. I was done with him, I just wanted our family to be together and you got closer with him. Drinking beer, watching movies, having the kids call him "Uncle Trevor." Now that shit just pissed me the fuck off. You never listened to me, and I was getting jealous with how many males played a major part in your life. Then Logan Sanders would send you love letters and chocolates and you wrote back to him after I told you not to. You and him ended up getting close, with Trevor and you wouldn't come home till midnight and I was starting to think... I didn't want to believe it Mike, and I honestly don't think you would ever hurt me the way I did." "Harvey I... this isn't a matter I can discuss here but maybe when I've fully recovered and really thoroughly wrapped my head against everything you just said. But I would never sleep with Logan or Trevor because I love you and I know that somewhere through the storm that turned you into that unlovable Harvey, you love me too." After a few months of being in the hospital Harvey wold visit Mike every single day along with the twins talking about how good their day was. Eating lunch, and leftovers together and the twins were growing faster and Mike was missing every single moment. Then two months passed, until it was revealed by Trevor that Harvey doesn't sleep in the house anymore and that Trevor said that he was going to stay a little longer keeping it on guard. Mike didn't mind because he didn't want his family anywhere near him. Then two months passed again and Mike was finally released after all the bones had been removed and the scars from the surgeries on Mike's stomach was removed, everything seemed to be normal but he still didn't want Harvey anywhere near him because he wasn't so sure if Harvey had told him the complete truth. He finally got back in touch with Louis, Donna, Rachel and Jessica. He took a leave and Mike was depressed because Harvey had stopped visiting him until the day Jaiden had walked in with a black eye and Harvey tagging along. Mike at first was frightened that Harvey might of hit Jaiden, but it was Aidan's fault for wanting to see who was stronger and he ended up fisting Jaiden in the eye. Then when Mike finally got released, they lived in Harvey's back up suite because when Mike and Harvey used to fight non physically and he would get sent to sleep on the couch he hated every single moment of it. So he fixed it with a back up that comes to great use at this very particular moment, Mike was still incapable of doing some things since he still need to learn how to walk because Harvey couldn't carry him bridal style all over the house. So all the furniture got pushed back and Harvey, sometimes the twins would interlock hands with Mike and walk or sometimes dance all around the house. Harvey went to more therapy sessions until his therapist quit on him for being gay, Mike didn't mind because sometimes they'd sit on the patio and just say or yell there feelings out loud. Harvey and Mike didn't put any effort into fixing their relationship so they didn't know where they stood other than the fact that they were married but living single. After things had settled down and Mike was doing a whole lot better than before they decided to go claim back their home that Trevor had turned into his own. "Mike. Harvey. Its good to see you back on your feet. How are my favorite nephews?" Trevor spoke pinching both toddlers' cheek. "Get the fuck out of my house, now Trevor." Mike said calmly looking straight at Trevor who was looking at Harvey. "You told him didn't you? Well your husband was easy to sleep with but you know what they say "Once you've slept with Trevor, they all become clever." Trevor gestured. Once Trevor was gone, they searched the whole house looking and searching if anything was missing but luckily for them, "Clever Trevor" was sober and didn't have time to steal or hide weed in their home. Once nightfall hit them all Harvey and Mike didn't know what to do but just stare at each other every once in a while because it would be plain cold to start sleeping together after those terrible moments and Mike's blood was still pooled in the rug. "I should tell you about my relationship with Logan, I never slept with him. He raped me actually a couple years before we got together or before I started working with Pearson Hardman. And then he showed up at the law firm and threatened to tell everyone that I didn't got to Harvard. I couldn't find it in my gut to tell you what an harassment and embarrassment it was. He started showing up and I couldn't press charges because he was well respected and known that no one would my word over his. Then you started hitting me after all that because I thought life was going down a spiral and he had threatened that I take him to South Carolina with me and I was grateful that I didn't go. I am sorry we lost the -" Mike stared at Harvey who didn't even flinch. "Mike stop apologizing, I'm sorry more than anything. How can I make it up to you?" At first Mike doesn't reply but then he warned Harvey that what he wants would break the both of them. But Harvey said "Name it. I just want to make you happy." "Harvey Reginald Specter I love you, I truly do but this isn't working for the both of us. So for the sake of our future and happiness. All I want a divorce because I can't do this anymore, and you can get visitations with the twins when ever you like." 

**Author's Note:**

> Well thank you for reading that I am a beginner and I hope to learn some more.  
> Also on Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/story/47072810-tell-your-heart-to-beat-again


End file.
